


He knows why.

by millygal



Category: Fandom RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Days like these mean everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That damned video of Jen singing to US and SHOW has been going round in my head all day! Thank you jj1564 for the quick beta and lovely comments ♥

Jensen ends out the song with a smile and a wave before replacing his microphone and walking away.

Stepping off stage he's surrounded by applause; intense and vehement.

There are days he genuinely forgets how _hard_ this fandom loves; the show, the family, the entire experience of sharing themselves with long time friends and new intriguing strangers.

It's stupidly gratifying.

Every actor has their moments of self doubt.

Jensen isn't any more immune than those in his profession who've climbed high and are regarded with respect and awe.

For all the times he's been asked _why_ he shares so much of himself, his answer never wavers. "We're a _family_. Families **do** for each other. Just because ours is spread far and wide, that doesn't mean it's any less supportive or loving."

Allowing himself to breathe in the atmosphere emanating from the stage area, Jensen smiles wide, remembering that even if _he's_ not sure about his level of influence or talent, his place in people's lives, this lot will always give him a nudge in the right direction.

How many people are lucky enough to know that their family numbers in the millions?


End file.
